<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cybernetic Connections Of The Damned by jaybird_baby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979832">Cybernetic Connections Of The Damned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird_baby/pseuds/jaybird_baby'>jaybird_baby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Zane, I made a backstory for Julien because there isn’t one, OC villain - Freeform, Robots, Zane-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird_baby/pseuds/jaybird_baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zane is sent out on a mission, he thinks nothing of it. Yet he uncovers something he never thought he'd come across. The next thing he knows, he's working for a crazed psycho from some abandoned factory, who is somehow connected to his father. Join Zane and his fellow ninja through their struggles against The Automator.</p>
<p>Ninjago and it's characters are not owned by me! I only own The Automator. The image was drawn by me. </p>
<p>Warning!: Swear words and possible gore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Notes:</p><p>Ninjago does not belong to me. This takes place before Rebooted (Season 3), but after Legacy of The Green Ninja (Season 2). </p><p>——————————————</p><p><br/>     It was just an average morning for the protectors of Ninjago. Waking up to the smell of the white ninja cooking up everyone's favorite breakfast, <em>Jianbing</em> (a Chinese breakfast crepe). The aroma filled the monastery, as the four other male ninja scurried into the kitchen to retrieve their breakfast. "Calm yourselves friends!" The white ninja called, afraid of being trampled by his hungry brothers. They all groaned, rolling their eyes and waiting for their breakfast to be served to them. The nindroid simply rolled his own eyes as he watched the others gobble down their crepes like wild hogs. He smiled upon seeing their sensei make his way into the room, a cup of tea in hand.</p><p> </p><p>     "Good morning students."</p><p> </p><p>     "Good morning Sensei!" They all shouted back in unison, earning a smile from their master. "What're we doin' today?" The electric ninja in blue asked.</p><p> </p><p>     "Today your training will require much focus, time, and energy. Prepare yourselves, and assure you are all properly energized by the wonderful crepes your brother Zane has prepared." He answered, as usual giving a response that didn't quite answer the ninja's question, but excited the group.</p><p> </p><p>     The fire ninja was eager to get back into action, after a near-fatal injury to his side that had kept him immobile for weeks on end. However, his sensei pointed to him "Not you, Kai. Today we work towards finding your inner focus, and controlling your temper while you continue to rest and heal from your injury."</p><p> </p><p>     "What?!" The hothead shot up from his seat, looking to his sensei. "But Sensei, I should be healed completely by now! Besides, I'm <em>itching</em> to spar against my peers!"</p><p> </p><p>     The wise man just chuckled "Perhaps you can find an alternative for such an 'itch' sometime, for now though, you sit."</p><p> </p><p>     Kai grumbled, sitting back down as the room bursted into laughter. "Yeah! Maybe another time flame-head!" The raven-haired earth ninja said. "Shut your trap, boulder brains!" The angered ninja spat back out to him.</p><p> </p><p>     The room continued to be just as lively through the morning, as Zane hummed a small tune while washing dishes, happy to hear my family and friends in such great moods for the most part. Though he jumped slightly, feeling a hand tap his shoulder. He turned, seeing the young prophet dressed in green behind him, smiling as he waved "Heya Zane." He chuckled softly, almost nervously. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"</p><p> </p><p>     Zane smiled to the younger blonde, setting the dishes aside to dry as he nodded and dried his hands "Of course, young Lloyd, what is it you wish to speak of?"</p><p> </p><p>     Lloyd couldn't help but let out another chuckle, admiring his friend's off yet innocent and precious nature. "Well you see, I have a mission for you."</p><p> </p><p>     "Oh?"</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p>What mission could Lloyd have for Zane? Perhaps Chapter 2: The Factory, will elaborate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Factory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Zane hummed and tapped the wheel of his vehicle as he drove the long, 45 minute drive to his given destination that blinked on the screen on the dash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>I need you to investigate an abandoned factory 56 miles east of Ninjago City.. there's been reports of screams and other terrifying noises the locals nearby have heard.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     So with that, Zane had been sent on his way, driving past homes of all sorts of shapes and sizes. He pondered on those who lived in them, questioning what other 'terrifying noises' they may have heard from nearby. The land around him soon became barren of any sign of human civilization. That is, until a large factory came into view before him at the end of the road, a big sign along the front saying "<em>Hatchgate Labs</em>." He parked his vehicle in the empty parking lot, noticing the cracked asphalt beneath his feet as he made his way to the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>You were made to protect those who cannot protect themselves</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The voice of his father rung through his ears and mind as he pushed the doors open, hearing them creak eerily as he stepped into the darkness. A faint memory came to him, of his father. He wasn't sure why, but he had a strange gut feeling. Like his father or even himself was connected to this strange place he had no memory or knowledge of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     He trekked his way through the darkness, the only lights being the sun beaming down through the holes in the walls or ceiling, or the lights of multiple colors blinking or flickering in the dark, accompanied by the soft hum and whirs of machines. Zane found it odd. '<em>Why would these machines and lighters be active in a presumably abandoned facility?</em>' he thought, assuming from then that perhaps someone had simply powered on the building, and the lights above were just broken. He passed through multiple rooms and hallways, all ranging in a variety of uses. Some were offices. Some were shut down production lines. Others seemed to be laboratories for unknown experiments. Zane scanned these rooms, yet somehow, he skipped over the one he should've payed more attention to. The one who's door read "<em>Dr. Julien &amp; Wayne Collins</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     However, the nindroid only proceeded through the dark, jumping when a cry ripped through the near-silence of the building. He pulled out his shurikens just to be safe. The ice ninja followed the sound, hearing a cackle echo through the factory in response to the cry. Zane found the room the yell and laughter came from, hiding behind a few machines that continued their soft hum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     He gasped upon what he saw. The walls perpendicular to him, yet parallel to one another, were lined up with multiple glass casings. Each were containing a human, mutilated with robotic limbs they didn't have before, dependent on glowing cores placed in their bodies. They were all submerged in a strange, blue liquid, bubbling as they all appeared to be in a stage of rest or unconsciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Suddenly, a body dropped to the floor in front of Zane. "Hah!" Laughed the voice who released the chilling cackle from before "Finally! The army is complete! You two, put this one in the pod." Zane furrowed his brows, before seeing two androids like himself, only sporting metal bodies instead of synthetic skin, came over to the limp cyborg on the ground. One of the two androids, the taller one, was clad in magenta, lines of the purple-pink color tracing their body whilst being the color of their robotic eyes and hair. They wore a lab coat, while the smaller one was dressed in a jumpsuit with little buttons pinned to the front. His hair and eyes were orange, and he seemed jumpy or twitchy, like he was barely functioning. Yet he tried his best to pick up the body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Heavy! Too heavy! Not strong! Help!" he cried out in broken English to the taller one, who simply rolled their eyes and picked up the limo cyborg, setting it into a pod and closing the door. "There we go, nice and snug yea?" They asked, looking down at the orange bot who simply nodded and twitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Good.." The voice who barked the order to the two droids said, coming down into Zane's view finally. He was seemingly a cyborg himself, with robotic limbs besides his left arm. His abdomen was encased with an odd metal tube, an orange core glowing in the center. His back bore a metal plate, which seemed to be hooked over his shoulders, and curved out around his sides. He wore a torn and dirtied lab coat that was tucked under the metal around his stomach, as well as a light blue turtle neck under it. The plate on his back was suspending him above the ground, connected to the ceiling by tubes and wires of all sizes and colors, lowering him down to the floor to pace across it. "Now.. all it lacks is a leader.. a general.. someone with a strong will and cold demeanor.. so it sure as hell won't be either of you two imbeciles." He stated, glaring over to the two androids he had possibly created.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Yeah yeah, but if not us, who?" The taller droid snarled back, looking to their creator. "Quite a good question..." the man turned to his circle of monitors, walking into the center of them as the tubes and wires raised him back off the ground. He muttered and scanned his mossy green eyes over the screens, typing in presumably some kind of coding before removing a chip that was plugged into one of the monitors. He returned to the two bots, before skimming down the line of pods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Zane by now had moved behind one of the glass cases, watching the man grumble and study the state of his 'army' while trying to make a decision. He held his breath when he noticed the man came down the very row he was hiding, attempting to stay hidden in the darkness as best he could. He thought he was in the clear when the man simply went past him, but felt fear strike into his robotic body when the man froze, and looked to his hiding spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————————</p>
<p>What could possibly happen next? Find out in Chapter 3: The Madman and The Machine</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>